League of Legends
by Basketballer11
Summary: League of Legends calls upon a set of champions. So send in your OC's! Only my made form will be accepted! Check my profile for copy'n paste.
1. Introduction

The council of League of Legends announced about recruiting champions in the league. A group of new champions shall surely be an excitement. But they have to be tested and prepared for the League of Legends. The council calls forth the new champions!

 **The Form**

 **Champion Name:**

 **Champion Title:**

 **Gender:**

 **Please Choose: (Ancient [Ex. Azir, Xerath] Demon [Ex. Aatrox, Tryndamere] Beast [Ex. Udyr, Volibear] Void [Ex. Vel'koz, Malzahar] Yordle [Ex. Teemo, Tristana] Magical [Ex. Lissandra, Syndra] Normal [Ex. Garen, Darius] Nocturnal [Ex. Nocturne] Can be a Hybrid.)**

 **From: [Opinions/Choices; Shurima, Runeterra, Piltover, Valoran, Ionia, Demacia, Noxus, Frejlord,Void, Unknown, Or Outcasted/Exiled, and other places if you know… just belongs in the world of league of legends and explain it to me!]**

 **Melee? Range?**

 **[If Range] Range**

 **Age:**

 **Lore: [Inc]lude History**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapon:**

 **POSISTION; Primary/Secondary**

 **Specialized at: [AD, AP, HP, Armor, Magic]**

 **Skills**

 **Passive=**

 **[Q]**

 **[W]**

 **[E]**

 **[R]**

 **Extra:**

 **MY OC**

 **The Form**

 **Champion Name: Drealth**

 **Champion Title: The Nocturnal DreadLord**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Please Choose: Demon/Nocturnal Hybrid**

 **From: Unknown**

 **Melee? Range? Melee**

 **[If Range] Range**

 **Age: 78**

 **Lore: As you already know what Demons and Nocturnal do, but I ask you; do you know a Hybrid can do? I will let you know! As you know, he is a hybrid of a Demon and a Nocturnal. He was born 78 years ago [eventually] and mostly looks like Aatrox. In the age of 7 he hunted people for food. He was left by his parents when he was born. In the age of 42, he became really strong and started hunting/fighting a stronger enemy. He was really never defeated until someone challenged him. They were both fighting intensely and none of them won. Drealth will not forget that day he was challenged for both of them was equal.**

– **Drealth, The Nocturnal DreadLord**

 **Appearance: Much like Aatrox but with a shadowy body and a Knight helmet. Red eyes in the left, black in the right. Despite its age he looks young. He's like a vampire?**

 **Personality: Drealth likes to kill people because of its Hybrid blood. He is very brutal and is really reckless. He may/is evil but not completely because of its Hybrid blood he became more different from the others. He usually is not very careful that's mostly drops some (or really a lot] of his friends when being near a cliff or someplace very high.**

 **Weapon: Sharp Claws**

 **POSISTION; Primary: Assassin /Secondary: Fighter**

 **Specialized at: Attack Damage**

 **Skills**

 **Passive= Bloody Taste: Steals 6% to 30% of the current unit's health; every unit killed.**

 **[Q]** **Blood Shed: Brutally charges into the enemy and shreds it into pieces. Deals 60- 225 damage**

 **[W]** **Dreaded Claws: Enhances its sharp claws into larger claws. Deals an additional 10-25 damage.**

 **[E]** **Blood Shield: A blood bubble surrounds Drealth's body, absorbing magic and dispels any magic around it. 100-350 shield.**

 **[R] Nocturnal Dream: Fears enemies nearby and deals heavy damage. Deals 200-400 damage and fears 3 seconds.**

 **Extra: Can I ask for someone valuable to be the challenger in his lore? So please read!**

 **UPDATE: Deadline: 5/16/2015 or extended if more needed. Erindor, I am sorry for the mistakes, but the R is not really clear I was really in a hurry when I was writing. I had not time to check and Q is a quick-cast maybe I can change it into W and put E into Q and Q into W. Passive is like life steal! I am really sorry! Also I changed the skills and majorly R. Thank you very much Erindor it was very helpful of you to speak!**


	2. Preparations

People from around the world of League of Legends roamed the streets of Demacia. Waiting for the arrival of new champions. Horns blew of the arrival of the newest champion; Ekko. And still awaits of the new champions.

"Look! Someone arrived." A man shouted out to all the people in Demacia.

"It's the Demacian Champions."

The announcer then announced their names. "Let's welcome Garen; The Might of Demacia!"

Garen who looked very hurt, shouted "Demacia!" to all of them. "That's the spirit Garen! Next is Jarvan IV." Jarvan who just stood tall in front of everybody. "Xin'Zhao!"Xin'Zhao, danced in glory with his spear.

As the announcer called in the remaining champions and warriors who went out battling the Noxian empire. There is a meeting about the event being spoken of.

"Demacia will hold this event." Council I spoke.

"I think Ionia is the best place of this event." The lord of Ionia suggested.

"I have to agree with Council I." A representative from Piltover voted.

"Demacia has more skilled warriors to amend fights during the recruitment."

"I agree." Azir agreed.

"It's settled then. Demacia It will be." Council I announced.

 **A/N: Please I need more I could have already written two or one chapter. Last Deadline is 5/22/2015.**


	3. Authors Note!

**A/N: Still needing more! I really need more! My idea is to put them into a tournament first and put up voting who would be the champions... Or If you review more often.**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
